


Sharp Truths

by kalymnos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalymnos/pseuds/kalymnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in love and in possession of a Sharpie, and these things do not mix well. Written for a <i>Texts From Last Night</i> meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Truths

"So let me get this straight," Genevieve says. "You slept with Jensen last night."

"Yeah," Jared says gloomily.

"Jensen Ackles. The guy you've adored, pined away for, lusted after, turned gay for –"

"I did not turn gay for him!"

" – since your sophomore year, right?"

Jared moans pathetically. "Freshman."

"My mistake," Genevieve grins. "So you slept with the guy of your dreams, and ran away from his place without waking him in the morning. Which does not a lot of sense make." She gestures emphatically with her arms, and Jared sighs at her drama. He has just tilted the world off its axis, a little sensibility would be appreciated.

"Unless," she continues, "after you've finally convinced him to let you suck his dick and he's requited your love, you do the most natural thing for anyone in your position to do." She pauses for effect, utterly delighted. "You autograph his genitals in permanent marker."

Jared whimpers and buries his face in his hands. He hears Genevieve cackling and feels deeply betrayed and sorry for himself.

"I assume you got a decent look at your handiwork this morning? You were both pretty wasted, you're sure it wasn't just a dream?" Genevieve's eyebrows draw together and Jared can tell she's worried by the prospect. 

Jared shoots her a withering look and shoves his cell at her.

"I wrote my name on his balls in sharpie. In the homosexual world that's like a diamond ring. Shit's permanent." She frowns. "You sent this to Chad?"

"At three am," he firmly clarifies. "Whilst embarrassingly wasted."

"Because?"

"Because," he says, a little mollified by her jealousy (Genevieve has underdeveloped sharing skills). "He didn't believe I could do it." 

He puffs up a little. He remembers little to nothing of last night, but he's pretty sure there would have been some awesome, awesome sex if his incredible stock of vibrant and creative Jensen Jerk-Off Fantasies was anything to live up to.

"It being a second date?"

"Exactly! He –"

Jared's cut off by his phone chirping. It's a text from an unknown number.

Don't come near me or my balls again. It's Jensen, by the way.

Jared crumples and swallows the lump in his throat. There goes the love of his life. All over a simple, sharpie-documented, tequila-aided contested ownership issue. 

They sit in silence for a bit.

"So, Chad didn't think you had it in you, huh?" Genevieve pats his back mock-consolingly. "Guess you proved him wrong."

Jared mumble-curses life in general. 

*

Two weeks later, after leaving Jensen a thousand apology texts and rambling voicemail explanations, Jared reluctantly turns up to a friend's party and proceeds to get stunningly drunk. Because he learns well from past mistakes. He's also trying to ignore the fact that Jensen is also somewhere in attendance. 

He wakes up with his head pounding, in a strange bed, faced with a strange freckled back. With an immediate need to piss.

He stumbles around until he finds a bathroom. Then as he's pissing, he looks down.

And nearly cries in happiness.

As he shakes off, he contemplates. Chad and Genevieve are so gonna get a nice little passive-aggressive told-you-so text right about now.

"Jared?" He hears from the direction of the bedroom. "Quit giggling and get back in here."

Because Jared?

Jared has Jensen's name written in sharpie a hundred times over his dick.


End file.
